Dawn of the Wolves A&O
by MegaloStrikeBack
Summary: Planning on this being my largest story ever Temp cover image im drawing the actual one wich will take some time
1. A World Divided

**Here is just a small heads up this is a story with "Super" Wolves, Wolves with wings, Demons, Angels ETC if that is not your cup of tea than please do not hurt yourself by reading this but if you want to just to stay on the ride than go ahead but fair warning… it's going to get bumpy… There will be MULTIPLE OC's involved and i am also willing to take OC's of others that you would like to see in this story as well so please do not hesitate, And Well Enjoy the ride.**

 **Warning: High level Adult situations, Cursing, Violence, if you do not handle gore, rape, or other situations that are cruel and or unjust please do not go forward, The first two chapters might be clean but after that soon you will see such situations.**

 **Immortal: Two winged wolf**

 **Mortal: No wings**

 **Hybrid: One wing**

Dawn of the Wolves A&O

Chapter one: A World Divided

Third Person P.O.V

The sound of heavy panting and huffing could be heard a small grey wolf would be running through the woods at full speed as the sound of pursuers were clear to the pups ears. "He went this way! Follow him! Don't let him escape!" The pup would whimper hearing the words but keeps up his speed until SNAP! The pups ankle got tripped by a branch the small figure would slid on the ground as it passed the territorial line that its pursuers knew they could not pass. "Son of a bitch! Come on let's get him and run back over the line no one would notice!", the large male would push the others back.

"Get back to the pack… we'll let the little shit live he won't last long." The male wolves would snicker as they start heading back to there pack, the small figure would huff and puff panting heavily looking around as it shakingly stood up and started heading off aimlessly, as the pup would pad around the little pup would end up padding into an enemy pack but it had no idea until a small tan female hybrid wolf pins him down her wing at her side. "What are you doing in here! Are you attacking! Answer me dog!" The grey pup's ears would fold it had no idea where it was. "I..i don't know..w...where..im..im..a..at." The tan wolf would sigh she was excited ready for a fight but she was disciplined enough to know when a wolf was lying.

"Come on let me take you to my parents, so what's your name stranger?", the pup would be thinking about what happened earlier when he snaps back to reality. "O..oh my names Humphrey w...what's yours?", the female pup would smile. "Im Kate! Nice to meet you Humphrey!" The two pups would soon go to the Alpha's den.

"Mom! Dad! Come on out! There's someone here!" A beautiful Tan/brown dual Immortal would pad out of the den along with a grey furred Mortal. "Hm? Who is this Kate? He doesn't look like one of ours." The female's voice was soft spoken when out of nowhere she would fly at him pinning the pup to the ground with one of her massive wings. "I bet he is a little spy from the north pack well maybe i can just have a small BITE!" The pup would become so afraid he would start to cry under her wing, the female's eyes and tone would become soften "No no no i'm sorry please don't cry little one… i just get ahead of myself sometimes it's alright." She would give the pup a gentle lick on the cheek as the small figure looks up at her, "So why are you here?" She would talk as her wing lifts off of him.

The small pup would shakingly stand up still scared, "I… i was..r..ru..running..f..from..p..p...pack..m...mates...i..t..tripp..tripped..p..past..t..the...l..line and started..w..wa..walking….and..f..found this..place…" She would nod gently wrapping her wing around the pup, "Why were those wolves chasing you small one?" The pup would let out a semi calm semi terrified breath, "I forgot that i had to wait for everyone else to eat since i'm an… omega… so i ate before my turn then they started chasing after me… they were planning on killing me." The pups ears would flatten as the shewolf gently licks the back of his neck.

"That's not a reason to kill someone hmm… give me a minute.." She would jump up to the Male Mortal talking to him the two soon becoming deep in conversation, Kate would out of nowhere tackle the pup biting his ear playfully as humphrey would roll putting kate on the ground. "Wow! Nice counter! How did you learn that?"

The male pup would shrug, "Instinct i guess when someone gets on your back just find a way to throw them off right?", she would nod before getting up her wing jokingly poking his side, "I hope mom and dad let you stay… you shouldn't have to go back there even if you are an Omega." He would nod as a small yawn escaped his muzzle, "I hope so to… but if not… i might just become a loner… since i can't go back or i will be killed.." She would shudder a bit she has seen death before she hated the thought of it all.

The Immortal and Mortal Alpha and Alphess wanting to see how others would react to the pup knowing it was not from this pack would be set into motion a test… the mortal would sprint at the pup slamming into it, the pups yelp would fill the pack as wolves would turn there heads looking at the pup they knew he was different his smell and fur color symbolized where he was truly from, the male would than start slamming its paw into the pup over and over…. This would continue for minutes as the pup thought… 'will no one save me…' Just at that moment a massive grey and white furred wolf would grab the mortal by the back of its neck throwing the alpha.

With a loud yelp the mortal would slam into the gathering rock, the massive wolf would stand over the pup growling its red eyes showing it was not going to put up with the senseless abuse. "Easy Lyrex… this was just a test… calm down…." The wolves eyes would lighten just a bit as he moves out from over the pup looking down at him. "You Alright Kid…"

The pup would nod "..now..i..am.. Thank you…" the massive wolf would nod before shrinking just a few inches in muscular size. "Well as our Alpha Winston just announced my name is Lyrex… what's your's?" He would stick his paw out as the pup gently grabs it shaking the paw, "Im Humphrey N..nice to meet you Lyrex." with the flash of a smile the wolf would pad away as Winston approaches the pup, "Alright Humphrey… you can stay." The pup would smile a bit before passing out from being just plain tired.

Unfortunately the pup wouldn't get much sleep as the howl of battle could be heard and the pack erupted with claws, Teeth, and blood, Immortals would take to the sky, Mortals and Hybrids would stay on the ground fighting it was Humphrey's old pack.

"O..oh god! There coming for me Kate! What do we do?!", Kate would grab Humphrey the both of them hiding in the omega's den. "Stay down! Don't talk too loud we have to stay hidden!" Her voice was ever so quiet as Humphrey peaked out of the den opening.

The scene was that out of a horror movie, intestines, body parts, blood, guts…. Everything littered the floor even the cliff siding, the howls of pain could be heard as an Immortal is ripped apart by three of the enemy pack, a mother would helplessly watch as her pups skull is crushed underneath the paw of an enemy it would seem that the new pack humphrey joined the west was losing until the most god awful roar would fill the skies, the fighting would stop as the north's blood ran cold.

Soon pitch black, red, and even white wolves would enter into the pack there speed and strength unmatched it was the demons! The battle would rage on as humphrey looks away praying it would all stop Lyrex would slid into the Omega's den as he throws a black orb a loud explosion sounding afterwards. "Humphrey! Kate are you two alright?!" The two pups would shakingly nod, "i'm sorry you have to see this… " Lyrex would grab Humphrey and Kate running with them on his back, the pups would look on to see Winston and Eve fighting off Demons the north had ran the west was losing numbers quickly.

"MOM! DAD!" The pup would cry out to them as the demons overpowered the two ripping them apart. Lyrex would soon be joined by other retreating western wolves, Kate would be, emotionless her eyes blank as she felt the thumping of Lyrex's heart, Humphrey as well would be limp without life or emotion lying next to her on Lyrex's back.

A small click would sound as Kate looks down at Lyrex who had a radio attached to his chest, "Winston… Eve you there?" Both pups would be confused they saw Eve and Winston die who could he be talking to? "Lyrex… lyrex is that you? It's good to hear from you, is everything alright?" Lyrex would click the button on the small radio, "Furai is lost Ma'am… Kate is alright but the copies were killed in the fight… a combination of an enemy pack and the demons…" There would be a few moments of silence mostly for the ones lost, "Alright Lyrex…. Is there a way to get you guys over to Sukio?", The Fighters ear would flick as he heard incoming demons from behind.

"Give me a minute!" He would bolt off along with the other survivors of the attack to a sand cover edge and at the edge wood boats he would put the pups in as everyone else loads up, "Ma'am we are incoming on the one wood boat… how copy..", A few seconds of silence "Alright we will have wolves waiting for you all see you soon Lyrex." He would smile a bit, "Sorry Ma'am… but this is a one way stop for me.." He would reach around himself taking off the radio pack as he sets it down Kate would pad up to the front of the boat as she bites his scruff trying to pull him.

"Kiddo?" She would let go tears in her eyes, "I'm not going to lose you to! It's not fair! I already lost Eve and Winston! I don't want to lose my best friend!" He would pull her off as he gives her a tight hug, "Hey Kiddo don't be sad we will meet again and when we do i owe you a game of tag alright?" He could hear the demons getting closer, "Goodbye Kate Humphrey… you two make it safe." With that he would hind leg kick the boat to the open water as the waves take the boat away Kate would back up as she would try to jump as Humphrey quickly reacts pinning her down.

She would cry heavily as he hugs her Eve and Winston who were stationed at Sukio could hear her sobs as they heard what happened.

On the Mainland Lyrex and other survivors turned to face the demonic threat, he would look to the wolves on his left… to the wolves on his right than in the direction of where the demons soon poured out…. "FOR THE FUHRER! At that moment Lyrex and the others charged into the demons with courage in there hearts they would fight to the last wolf.

Lyrex would be the last wolf standing at the end of the fight as fire surrounded them he would look at the demons as they surround him and instead of killing them the clanking and locking of chains could be heard as they take him prisoner there was a certain someone who wanted the wolf alive.

Meanwhile back on the boat Kate was on her back looking at the sky Humphrey would be sitting looking around for this "Sukio" Place that they had mentioned when he would grab the Radio clicking the button, "Uhh Hello Anyone there?" he would let go of the button waiting for a response… "Lyrex?! Lyrex is that you?", His ears would flatten remembering the one wolf who stood up for him, "N..No this is his friend… Humphrey." He would sigh letting go of the button holding back tears.

"Oh well hello Humphrey is Kate near you at all?" he would look back to see her looking at the sky, "yeah she is here i think it would be best if you talk to her.." he hands her the radio piece, "Hello?" Not even a second later "Hunny?! Kiddo is that you?! Kate! You're alright! Oh thank god we were so worried!", Kate would be a bit confused about there excitement.

"Hey Kitten… we have much to tell you so give us some of your time i know you must be going through alot right now…. We are your real parents..those wolves you saw where doubles of us that we had watch over the pack in Furai, we knew that the north and other packs would try something… so we left but we left you there because if they knew that we were all gone, they would pick up that something suspicious happened…. Lyrex was your Guardian your protector we gave him the assignment of watching you and keeping you safe… as from what we heard… he did that job really well… but for now get some sleep… and we will see you soon." Kate would hang up the Radio pack not saying a single word as she curls into a small ball to sleep.

Humphrey now feeling a certain responsibility for her would curl around her protectively but as he looked at her, it was almost impossible for him to comprehend her pain, he would lightly sing to her, " I remember tears streaming down your face when i said i'll never let you go, When all those shadows almost killed your light, i remember, you said "Don't leave me alone." But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight, Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now, Come morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound."

He would continue to sing the song as she would slowly fall asleep him soon following.

The next morning….

With a small yawn the ocean blue eyes of Humphrey would open as he slowly sits up looking around, he would turn around all of a sudden to see a large island in front of them! Howling could be heard as the boat hits the island Kate and Humphrey would quickly jump out grabbing the Radio before the boat went under.

As soon as the two would turn a round a more massive than Lyrex black and grey furred wolf would look down at them… "Welcome to Sukio Kate and Humphrey we have been expecting you…"

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: We made it to Sukio

Humphrey's P.O.V

As Kate and i looked at the massive wolf our jaws slowly dropped i mean this wolf was huge! Much bigger than even Lyrex was! Though he didn't seem harmful at all… he waved his paw motioning for us to follow, we both took a breath in as we followed close behind it wasn't long until we came to a large camp site full of wolves, we took a look around on one side of the island… there was snow but no clouds...and on the other it was always in the gleam of the sun.

As we padded into the camp all of a sudden the wolf shrunk just like Lyrex! Kate i figure from everything that was going on became annoyed fully as she grabs the wolf's tail to get his attention, "What is going on here! I want some answers! I'm tired of all of this happening!" The wolf would turn around he wasn't muscularly big but he was tall, "It's an ability called Altercation… some wolves have it, what it does is it changed and morphs our body to whatever someone or oneself desires."

She would nod it was… odd i could feel her emotions she just wanted to scream and thrash attack everyone and everything, but she also.. Wanted to cry and let everything out but something was holding her back i figure it was the fact she was an Alpha, and Alphas don't really show emotions. She would than yell and kicks the ground, "Kate?!" She would look up at me tears in her eyes, "We forgot lilly! We forgot my sister!" Humphrey's eyes would widen who knows what could happen to her over in Furai…

I would gently hug her patting her back, "Let's find your mom and dad they will know what to do." She would nod as we both walked into the center of the camp looking around as an immortal and mortal walked up to us they looked exactly like the two i saw back on Furai.

"Kate?! It's you!" The two would run up hugging Kate i got pushed back by the Mortal as i sat down listening to there conversation.

Kate's P.O.V

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Tears would run down my eyes as i screamed at them how dare they! Try and act all sweet to me! After they abandoned me! Left me with two copies! "Kate… we didn't leave you with them because we don't love you, we left you with them because we needed to protect you!", I would growl my ears flattening my hair bristling, "What about lilly huh?! You haven't even asked if she was with us! We now just found out that she is still on Furai with those demon things!"

My mother would step up to me, i cowered down lowering myself, "What do you mean Lilly isn't with you! You were supposed to make sure she was by your side at all times!" I would growl and out of anger smacked her leaving small claw marks as i would run crying zipping past the massive wolf and Humphrey not looking back.

"Kate!" That was the last thing i heard before i disappeared into the woods.

[Back on Furai Lilly's P.O.V]

"Kate?!, Mom?!, Dad?!" Why would they leave me! I looked around before hiding in a random den i could hear the sound of paw and footsteps? My head would just lightly peak out of the den to see a squad of demons and wolf in front of them leading them he had a large metal bag looking thing attached to his hip and a jacket around him, i couldn't make anything out it was to dark.

The wolf would point i could see his mouth moving but no sound, the demons with him would go to the left towards other dens as he starts to walk in my direction, I hid down and put my paw over my muzzle so no sound escaped i could feel it i was going to cry but i couldn't let myself be seen, i don't want to die!

"I know you're in here, Frauline i can smell your fear…" I would start to cry as i ran to the opposite side cowering, "Please! Please don't kill me! I don't want to d!" In the blink of an eye his paw was on my Muzzle i was pinned to the den walling, "Be Quite… if anyone asks… your name is Winter… you're my sister… and don't ask questions.."

I would nod trying to calm myself down as he slowly lets go of his muzzle, "So what is your name?" A gulp would rush down my throat, "Winter… and i'm your sister… You?", he would reach his paw out to me for a quick intro, "The names Eisendrachen… nice to meet you "Winter" We both would pad out of the den he would make sure i was behind him i wasn't sure why…. Until i heard there screams…

"NO! PLEASE! STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" terrified wails would fill the air, screams to the sky would make the night time less quiet, i don't know what they were doing but i couldn't stand hearing it i wanted to yell out "JUST DIE ALREADY!" so much i wanted to… but i didn't fear kept me quiet…

Soon we were out of the pack camp Eisen had kept me close at all times, "W...why?" i would look at him i didn't understand why did he save me? "Why what?", I would look down then back up as we kept paddling away from the camp, "Why did you save me… why didn't you kill me…", i could hear him growl, my ears would flatten i didn't mean to offend or make him angry.

"You think just because i'm a Demon i'm like the others?! That i enjoy seeing people suffer and cry in pain?! I hate it! That's why i saved you… it's because i don't want to watch someone else die… i might be our leaders second in command but i don't have to follow his orders completely... "

My ears would get even more flat as i lowered myself again, "I..I..I'm s...sorry.. I just..wanted..to know." He would sigh gently nuzzling my flank, i would blush heavily but kept my composure, "It's alright i'm going to get you out of here… there is another boat… i'm going to send you to Sukio with Humphrey and your Sister Kate…" I would slowly nod, with a quick observation it was easy to see his silver fur even in the moonlight, silver and black not a bad combination i said to myself..

"We are entering southern territory… stay close and stay frosty", i would tilt my head a bit, "Frosty?" He gave a quick nod, "it just means keep an eye out and watch out for any enemy wolves if you see them alert me quickly." A yawn would escape my muzzle but i gave a small yes as i leaned into him he was warm it was cold outside and i don't think he minded.

My ear would flick as i heard something behind us, "Eisen… behind us!" He would nod as he pushes me behind a tree i would skid with a small yip from surprise as he grabs the Briefcase from his side he reached to the handle clicking a button as the briefcase unfolded and turned into a large Scythe with a jagged blade.

The wolves that were following us were Demons, "Eisen! What are you doing out this far man? We were supposed to report back to… Him…." Eisen would scoff as he clicks a button the scythe returning to the briefcase as he reattaches it. "I don't care i have something busy to do… now go." they wouldn't even second guess it as they leave.

"Alright Lilly.. You're safe now come on out.." with a shake of my pelt and fur getting the leaves and dust off i would pad up next to him and followed close to his side. "So Lilly… tell me about yourself..", With a deep breath i would start my short life story, "Well my name is Lilly i'm an Omega in the western pack my sisters name is Kate, uhh well my Father and Mother are Winston and Eve. Im Weak… a coward… part of me doesn't even believe i should be alive, not when those who fought to protect me died…" he would look down with a gentle look in his eyes but he didn't smile.

"The Bravest die first… but they die protecting… thats why you are alive and there dead it's because that's who they are… and who they will always be.. Even in the afterlife." I sighed hearing this because… they were such nice wolves they loved and protected us all… but soon i felt a rage burn in my heart.

Third Person P.O.V

With a vicious growl she would lunge tackling Eisen over who in response rolled and kicked her off, "What in the world Lilly?!" She would continue to rip at him biting and clawing at anything she could reach, "YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM!" He would wrap his arms and legs around her pulling her down sinking his teeth into the nearest piece of flesh the back of her neck.

She would yelp as she tries to pull away he would keep her held down as he digs his claws into her sides, she would bite his throat deeply, she could feel and taste his blood rushing into her muzzle and down her throat.

He would spit up blood as his paws slowly fell off, of her sides he would reach for his briefcase as she lets go of his now gushing neck, "You bastard! You let those wolves d…" She would look down seeing he was bleeding badly, his breathing had gotten weaker as he looks up at her. "E...Eisen….. Oh my god! Eisen im so sorry!" He would cough up blood as he shakingly gets up he didn't even try and fight back he didn't want to hurt her, "It's..f..fine..let's..g..get..t..to the.. E...east where not..far." She would whimper as she puts him back on the ground licking his neck trying to stop the massive flow of blood, "You're bleeding too much.. You won't make it if we try and keep going…" She would go to lick his neck again when she feels nothing but air and incredible pain in the side an Eastern wolf had rammed her sending her flying away from Eisen.

She would yelp hitting a tree as the brown eastern wolf would stand over Eisen's bleeding body, the demon would launch the wolf into the air with a kick as he rolls getting up, he grabs the briefcase forming the scythe as he spins it at high speed getting in front of lilly ignoring the blood running from his throat.

He spins the Scythe swinging as he hits the wolves right leg going down to up forming a large wound, blood would slowly pour out of the shoulder wound as he spins scythe again stabbing the wolf in the side he pulls the blade out the scythe reattaching as a briefcase, "Lets go… quickly Lilly the camp is just up ahead…" He would balance on her side as they soon enter the eastern camp, he quickly lets her go before heading away.

"Eisen! Wait!" he would stop slowly turning around to face her, "Yes Lilly?" She would whine seeing that he wanted to leave, "Please stay… I need you here…" he would slowly nod before going to the healer's den for obvious reasons. Lilly would stay by his side as the Eastern wolves started to realize that she was not one of them.

She would whimper curling against him, "E...Eisen….there… starting to catch on to us." He would wrap his arm around her huffing as his neck still hurt along with his sides. "Just stay by me and wait for the Alpha than we can explain the situation." She would nod her muzzle burying into the scruff of his neck she enjoyed his soft warm fur, so in return she took it upon herself to take a nap while they waited.

Soon though a tan wolf would pad into the den, his paw would nudge Eisen as the demon would slowly start to wake up, with a yawn he would look at the wolf in the eyes, "You must be the Alpha?" The wolf would nod before slapping Eisen he would growl getting up, Lilly's eyes would shoot open from the movement and the growling as Eisen towered over the Alpha of the East, "That was for attacking my Son… now who and what the hell are you two doing here…" Eisen would hold back on wanting to rip this new wolf apart as he sits gently, "My name is Eisendrachen… this is Lilly i brought her here to keep her safe.. The demons attacked her pack."

"Ah Yes…. we heard.. We are really saddened by this.. Those disgusting demons will pay.." Eisen's right eye would have a silver glow as he keeps calm even with the rude remark about "All" demons, "I'm sorry i forgot to introduce myself my name is Tony it's nice to meet you." Eisen and Tony would shake paws as tony looks at Eisen's right shoulder seeing a weird symbol but doesn't think too much on it.

"Well you both can stay here and join our pack if you would like?", Lilly would try and speak but Eisen stops her, "Yes! Yes she would like to join your pack and join your ranks." She would grumble a bit as Eisen would soon pad out of the den, "Thank you Tony for healing me but i will be on my way… take care Lilly." He would pad past the wolf that he fought with earlier but didn't recognize him, "Hey!" he would look back to see Lilly running up to him, "You're not going to just leave me here are you?!"

He would turn around to look her in the eyes, "yes i'm going to leave you here for the simple fact you are safe... " Lilly would try and protest but Eisen would quiet her with a gently kiss to the cheek, "Take care, and maybe i will see you around." Than in a flash he would vanish, she would look around for him but whimpers padding back into the camp.

[Sukio Kate's P.O.V]

I couldn't stop crying… Lilly my little sister stuck on that island with enemies all around and demons lurking in the shadows! She would be torn to shreds! She's such a sweet wolf! She wouldn't hurt a fly! [Eisen could argue that!] I just.. I hope she is alright…

My eyes would soon clear from all the tears as i would scan from left to right, i then felt something ru b up against me as i would turn looking at Humphrey, "Hey…" he would say his ears flattening a bit , "Hi Humphrey…. Do you think we will ever return him… i just… i know it's dangerous and i know the demons are there, but i can't just sit here with the chance that Lilly could still be alive!" He would nod as he gently nuzzles me again before we both would head back to the camp site

Mom and Dad were talking about fighting back but if they didn't fight back then… why should i believe they would fight back now, "Mom… Dad… i'm heading back To Furai…" they would both immediately look at him mom would step up "Don't you ever say such a childish thing! No daughter of mine shall go to an island like that!" I would growl looking down "I can't just leave Lilly! Who knows what hell she could be going through!" my mother would be taken back but i wouldn't care she deserved to hear my anger and to see it after just leaving lilly there not even concerning for her!

Than a massive black wolf would step up behind me, i would lower myself the wolf was huge much much bigger than even dad! "Ah Endogeny… i'm glad you are here to a den and talk to her…" I would go to object but the huge wolf would pick me up in his teeth as he takes only three steps to get to the nearest den, He would lay me down before sitting in the den with me

"Kate you do know they are saying that for your safety and no other reason correct?" i would sigh leaning into the wolf just out of instinct, "Yeah i know i know… but she is my sister… i can't just leave her there… i would have trusted Lyrex to save her but… he got captured." Endo's eyes would soften as he licks the back of my neck something my anger, "Lyrex is one of our strongest and most determined, do not worry Kate he will be fine, no one can break him no matter what they do to him."

Third Person P.O.V

Lyrex would stand there in chains looking up as a black furred wolf was rapeing a Cpatured Wolf form the west her cries of pain would fill the air, "Come on Lyrex if you just! Gah! Told me where the two brats where her suffering would be over!" the slapping sound of there hips connecting would be the pause between his words, "Look at her Lyrex she is in pain here! You can stop it! What are you that cruel that you would keep yourself safe by letting someone else suffer and endure pain?"

The blue eyes of the Western fighter would fall upon the black wolf, He would than howl as he released into the female as he pulls her off throwing her down to Lyrex's paws, he would look down as the female looks at him "N..no matter what… Stay silent.. F. for the ..f..Fuhrer!" she would say before the black wolf pulls her back with a tendril slamming her into the ground over and over.

She would cry and scream with each hit, Lyrex's eyes would narrow his claws would dig into the ground soon she would fall silent beaten unconscious, "See Lyrex this wouldn't have happened if you just talked.." he would continue to stay silent he did not in any way acknowledge the demon for a certain reason of course. "Come on Lyrex… do it for Mother and Father.." the white wolf would slam his paw into the Demon's eye, chains would wrap around his limbs at the exact moment

"Don't you ever speak of them! They were heros! Honored warriors! You betrayed us Zen! You left us and joined the Demons and killed them! You have no right to speak of them both!" Zen would wipe the blood from the hit, "I'm sorry to hear that bro i would have thought you would respect me by now." Lyrex would growl looking at his younger brother, "How could i ever respect you! You leave nothing but sorrow and ruin in your wake! Who could ever respect that!"

Zen would sigh as he goes into a room but comes back out with something in his jaw, "Front paw.." A demon would pull Lyrex's leg holding it to the ground but Lyrex would throw the wolf off pulling his arm back, then yet again a Demon would pull the leg holding it down this time other demons pulled in opposite directions causing him to have no grip on the ground.

"Where are they Lyrex.." He would look down, a wad of spit would hit him in the eye, Lyrex would growl looking up, Zen would sigh as he reaches down with what appears to be a type of clipper as he slams it down taking off a paw digit.

Lyrex would grit his teeth trying to get the pain out of his mind only heavy breathing would follow. "I will just wait for you to answer every minute you don't answer i will cut off another paw digit…"

Zen would toss the apparatus in the air catching it over and over waiting as the time ticked on "Times up." Zen would cut off another paw digit as blood would gush onto the floor, Lyrex would bite his lips and slams his eyes shut to try and numb the pain but it was useless he felt every bit of it, Zen would wait the minute started than.

"Times up." Another paw digit gone another wave of pain that consumed Lyrex from the inside out, another minute of waiting, "Times up." Another paw digit gone the blood would have formed a pool underneath him, Another minute "Times up." Another paw digit Lyrex would have started to voice his pain biting his lip no longer helped because the part where he was biting was gone.

"Come on Bro you have one more paw digit left… after that i'm moving onto the next paw." Zen would spin the clippers in his paw whistling to himself waiting to see if Lyrex would finally break, but the honorable and loyal fighter would not, A demon would hold out his left arm forcefully as Zen would start clipping away, but soon Lyrex would start to pass out he felt weak, his breathing was heavy and labored he didn't know if he could hold out any longer

"Let him rest and regenerate… we will continue afterwards… now where did that bitch go i could use a recharge." Zen would grin as he goes to find the female he was rapeing earlier, Lyrex would weakly say before passing out "For The Fuhrer."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just for anyone who is confused, they do not have hands there paw motion is more advanced than normal wolves, so they are capable of holding objects that normal wolves can't but they still have paws and run on four legs, and another thing for anyone confused, the technology they use was created by them, in this world wolves have higher intelligence than even humans so creating such things are not as hard as it would seem to be, also all wolves will have a special power,weapon,magic that is for them only and used by them i can take suggestions even for that.**

 **OH! And another thing if you haven't notice yes, Weapons, and people from fandoms, shows, games are in here as well, it just makes it more interesting, Requests will be taken on anything you suggest.**

Dawn of the Wolves A&O

Chapter Three: The Warriors heart, turned to black

Lyrex's P.O.V

Dear god how long has it been, how many times as he cut my limbs off, "Well Lyrex… it looks like there are other plans for you given to me by my leader." I would look up at Zen my eyes burning with hatred i hated him, my very own brother betrayed our family blood, left me for dead and ran off on his own with the demons, i wish i had the power to break these chains and rip his head off, but.. I can't.. I'm too weak i can't feel anything right now. "Our Master has told me to turn you into one of us, so Lyrex, get ready." He would grin looking down upon me as i could see black blood dripping from his teeth.

I tried to move, i tried to break free to run but as soon as i did, he sunk his teeth into my neck and as i layed there i yowled in pain i could feel the black blood rushing through me i could feel myself slipping now slowly becoming the enemy i swore to fight, i tried everything i tried to remember Kate and Humphrey, i tried to remember the pack, but…

Third Person P.O.V

Even thoughts ran into his mind, it went from serve and protect to kill, destroy, burn, slaughter, rape, kill, burn slaughter rape, Suffer, Destroy, crush, burn,suffer, kill, destroy. His eyes would slowly turn pitch black, his once beautiful white fur now turned as red as the blood that spilled upon him. He would with his now demonic strength and power snap the chains roaring shaking the ground as he stood there, Zen would take a small step back "Now go Lyrex… find those pups… and bring them back… kate can not be allowed to exist… her pure core heart will ruin everything… and that grey Omega is nothing to scoff at either." Lyrex would roar again before finally speaking his once proud warrior voice was surrounded and covered in evil "Don't tell me what to do, you little bitch! I know my job you do you're!" Lyrex would growl getting in Zen's face.

Zen would snicker at that as he goes to talk to there leader, Lyrex would walk around the prison area as he made his way out, a female voice would sound getting his attention "L...Lyrex.. L… let me out! We can escape together!" He would turn walking up to the jail cell, he would grip the cell door with his paw opening it, he would walk up to the female, she would look at him, her eyes would slowly widen terrified. "L...Lyrex… t..tha" She would be cut off Lyrex would force her to the ground with his paw his strength and new found power, terrifying in every way, He would hold her down as she struggled underneath him his paw around her throat, "L..lyrex! Please..s.s..stop!" She would gasp trying to get any air in.

He would pick her up by the throat and continues to tighten his grip until she passed out, he would drop her waiting for her to wake up again, she would wake up violently gasping for air, Lyrex would hold his right arm outwards a scythe blade forming from the middle of it reaching down past his paw, "Good night." She would go to scream as he stabs the blade into her, making sure it wasn't lethal, he would than stab her over and over and over and over, her blood would gush out of her body as she choked on the red fluid that once gave her life, the liquid would pour out of her mouth as she looked up at him. Through the fluid she would beg for him to stop but he wouldn't he would keep stabbing into her, ripping out her organs and throwing them aside, the scythe blade would punish her limbs removing them from her slender malfed, dehydrated body he would soon just finish her off by decapitating her, but as her head fell to the ground she was smiling she was happy she was dead, and that pissed Lyrex off even more.

He would soon leave as he reenters the world, he would walk past Eisendrachen who just came walking in, and as Eisen looked at him he could tell Lyrex was out for blood, out for torture and to make everyone suffer.

[Back on Sukio, Third Person P.O.V]

"GET DOWN!" Endo would yell tackling an iceclan wolf, the wolf was trying to sneak up on Humphrey when his back was turned, Iceclan had invaded and was attacking full force, along with another group of wolves, known as the Iscariot organization, A group of wolves who believe that there killing in other wolves is justified by god in every way, they force others to follow there beliefs and if you don't you are killed.

Endo would bite into the wolf's neck breaking its spinal cord as he throws the corpse to the side "Humphrey! Get back to camp immediately! Inform the Alpha get the warriors ready GO!" Humphrey would scramble up and runs to the camp at incredible speed if there was one thing Humphrey has learned how to do really well that's run and just keep running. He would puff and huff running into the camp "Eve! Winston! Someone's coming! Endo needs help!." Eve would look over at three wolves, "Gabe! Kota! Rahm! Go out and help Endo hold the front! I will assemble the rest of the warriors!", They would all stand up "Yes Ma'am!" They would bolt off together to get to the front to help Endo with the fight.

Humphrey would whimper, Kate was gone from her den, she could be in danger, he would look around as his right eye all of a sudden changes color, he could see five steps ahead of everyone else, and could track someone based on it that of course was a power many have, he would bolt off to find her quickly. She would be sniffling looking in the direction home lied, she wanted to go back to Furai, to see the core of hearts, the massive waterfalls, to see her old pack again, but she was unaware her sniffling brought the attention of multiple Iscariot wolves who surrounded her "Oh look what we have here." one of them would say as they were right on top of her, she would look at them "Who are you supposed to be?" They would all snicker as they encircle her on all sides, her ears would flatten her tail would tuck in between her legs as she would whimper lightly, "Hey! Get away from her!" Humphrey would yell as he jumps onto one of the wolves biting at him with his puppy teeth. The wolf would laugh throwing Humphrey to the ground hard, he would cough up blood bouncing on the ground like a rubber toy being thrown onto concrete, Kate would whimper as she pulls humphrey to her a spark lighting inside of her now anger and rage, her Alpha spirit igniting as she snarls viciously at the Iscariot wolves.

"Well Kiddo's it seems you are in a predicament." An old wolf would walk towards them, a silver briefcase on his back, "Are these wolves bothering you two." her growling would silence as she nods "Yes, Thank you sir." The old wolf would walk towards them, "Ha! Old fuck!" They would charge at him as he moves his Briefcase off his back grabbing it, He would click the handle with his claw nail a long insect like tail appearing.

He would throw the insect tail as it bounces around cutting through the wolves, he would smile lightly as he retracts the weapon back into its briefcase. He would walk up to Kate, who was still defensive standing over Humphrey protectively, "So who might you two Kiddo's be?", Kate would become a bit less defensive, the older wolf dawned a heart warming smile, "Im Kate… im the Daughter of the Alpha Eve, and this is Humphrey! He's my best friend!" Kate would hug him giggling lightly. "My name is Mado, it is nice to meet you both now let's get home and quick Iceclan is attacking and we don't want anyone getting hurt now do we?" he would chuckle turning leading the pups back to the camp, heavy fighting was commencing when they returned, Mado would pick them both up, for an old wolf he was fast and agile.

He would land with a huff as he puts the two in the pup den he was there guard until the fighting was over. He would activate his Quinque quickly blocking an incoming attack as hundreds of bayonets would surround the den and stabbed into his Quinque, He would growl "Well if it isn't Alexander Anderson." A massive white wolf would walk up to the den, "Hello Mado, i see you're old bones are still in the fighting mood?" Mado would grip the Quinque in his paw before transferring it to his Muzzle "of course they are, i am always ready to fight a disgusting wolf like YOU!" He would throw the Quinque at Anderson striking his size.

Mado would switch gripping the Quinque in his paw as he throws his arm around continues to strike at Anderson, The wolf would snicker as he blocks the Quinque, Mado's eyes would widen as he sees the wounds he once made gone, Anderson's regeneration had kicked in, Mado would take a step back but as soon as he remembered the pups he swore to protect he immediately went back into action.

Anderson would soon strike Mado down, his paw breaking bones on impact, he would lift a bayonet up as he slams it down stabbing Mado's heart, The old wolf would whimper and wince, yowling in pain as blood ran out of him, he would look at the pups mostly at Kate and Humphrey "B..be good...kiddo...s" his eyes would slowly shut his last breath leaving, but before Anderson could attack the pups, Endo would yell tackling Anderson over and beating him down, he would slam his paw into Anderson's jaw a sickening snap being heard, Anderson and the Iscariots would soon retreat.

Kate would run past Endo up to Mado "M...mado! Mister Mado! Please!" She would nudge him "I am losing to many i care for please don't go to!" She would whimper nudging his head hoping Mado would come back. She would cry knowing it was no use, She would hug Mado's neck crying into his fur, Yes she just met him that day but, seeing that old man's smile, and seeing how even when all hope would have been lost for most wolves yet he kept fighting! Her respect was formed for him and it was strong, as the next Alpha in line she always wanted to be like other wolves, Mado's bravery was something she wanted to stand against the foe and never turn your back on a fight, even if it costed your life.

She would stay up all night with his body, she would growl at anyone who tried to take it, Humphrey had stayed up with her, but soon sleep would take them both, as they lay there, that was when Endo would gently move Mado's body burying it into the ground respectively. "You will be missed old Friend…" he would put his paw on the grave heading off.

Chapter End

 **Yes this chapter is short i know but it is short for a reason! And that reason! I will not spoil! But anyways till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn of the Wolves A&O

Chapter Four: Fallensky, A Dark turn of events

[Back on Furai Third Person P.O.V]

The ground would be littered with bodies, Lyrex was continuing to try and cure his never ending thirst for blood, he was a powerful, proud, violent, hateful demon, He would approach the eastern pack when all of a sudden something at high speed would hit him sending him skidding back. He would snarl as he throws his paw out a telekinetic blast hitting the fast moving demon, the figure would get right back up as it continues to fight against him, he would jump back clashing with the wolf, she would chuckle scratching his face with a shadow claw that came from the ground, he would put his paw over the wound snarling, She would chuckle.

"What might your name be Demon?" He would scowl forming two scythe blades from his shoulders "Lyrex and who the hell might you be? And how dare you get in my way…" She would chuckle forming another shadow claw to attack him, he would use the scythe to cut the shadow claw down, "Who are you…" He would growl charging at her striking with one of the scythe blades, she would sidestep "The name"s FallenSky." She would wink, he would be taking back by the wink as she goes to hit him with one of her shadows, he would spin blocking the shadow back as he lands with a small huff.

"Well FallenSky… you are very brave to take someone like me on…" She would roll her eyes "Oh please you havn…" She was going to say a scratch was not laid to her body until she looked down to see herself stabbed by a Scythe blade, "H...heh…. Good hit… Lyrex.." he would retract the scythe blade as he pads up to her , "Live.. or die….. I wonder what i should pick for you…" She would whimper a bit her eyes looking into his, for only a second his old self would come back as he looks down and starts to pad away, he would soon be out of sight as she would shakingly stand up licking the blood off her wound.

"Lyrex huh… i hope to see more of him…" She would pad away as well. Lyrex would continue to walk through the woods of Furai, but now that encounter with the female his old self was seeming to come back and he didn't know or understand why, he was shocked he was feeling these emotions again, he would soon detect that female again, he would instantly turn around just to see her shadow disappear.

"I see… her power is shadow Manipulation… she can make her shadows do anything she wants…this is going to be a problem.." He would just hear a constant chuckling and laughing around him, Fallen was playing with him messing around with him, trying to get under his skin, and due to Lyrex's new demon side it was working very very easily.

He would start to attack in any direction the laughing came from, the laughing would soon stop, he would finally recollect himself, He would go off to some den to sleep he would curl into a ball as he sleeps his tail over his nose.

Fallen would smile watching him "Man he is interesting.. I can't wait to have some fun with him who knows maybe i will take his soul and his powers with it." She would pad off to think of her attack plan, Meanwhile Zen would be planning on finding the pups, and unfortunately his first pick was Sukio.

"So… those little brats ran there eh… well no matter… ill slaughter them all, they chose a very very idiotic hiding spot… because one of my creations is there so why not use him… Endogeny… you are going to be attacking soon so get ready… you will be having some fun." Zen would start to chuckle but it would soon turn into a bloody howl of laughter as he wraps his arms around his stomach, "This is going to be Fantastic!"

He would pad around Broken Peak he would reach where his little "Lab" was placed, "In here is where i put the controls for Endogeny, i can activate him and he will slaughter anyone in my way…" Zen would push his paw on a few buttons in the Lab. "Endogeny… this is your Master Speaking… rip and tear… destroy them all… capture Humphrey and Kate… and bring them back here… immediately."

[Sukio Third Person P.O.V]

Endo's eyes would rip open glowing a harsh red, he would slowly stand up before transforming into his forty foot form, he would stand in the mountains roaring shaking the island and disrupting the rather quiet skies. Wolves would jump awake looking around looking outside, they would blink confused not knowing that the roar was there soon to be death.

Another ear breaking roar would emit from Endo as he stood over the tall mountains, He would snarl and thrash as he raced off towards FireClan camp and his impending targets. Eve would quickly howl to alert the pack but her voice chokes up seeing the massive titan of a wolf standing over them all, snarling and growl his massive teeth bared.

"E...Endo!" Kate would call out looking up at him, he would slowly look down at the pup grabbing the pup picking her up, he would then look for Humphrey, as he looked the young grey furred male would charge at Endo growling to try and get Kate back but it ended up with both there captures. The massive wolf would start to pad away loud footfalls emitting from under him, he wasn't going to leave though without a fight, not without fighting for their capture, wolves would surround him on all sides attacking him, he would easily fight them back.

He would roar turning around looking the wolves in the eyes, Kate And Humphrey in his massive paw. The fireclan would start to attack to try and get the two pups back but they were fighting an enemy that they were not ready for "Endo!" Eve would cry out "What are you doing!" Endo would growl and snarl he couldn't talk not in that form.

She would sigh seeing it would be a pointless fight "RETREAT! ALL FIRECLAN! RETREAT!" Even would signal to the others as the camp was evacuated quickly, Eno would roar as they ran off he would snarl and growl his head twitching, Kate would whimper along with Humphrey, Zen on the other hand was happy about it all, "He has them now all he has to do is hold them until i arrive."

"JOHAN! YOU ARE IN CHARGE UNTIL I GET BACK! TELL THE MEGALOMANIAC WHERE I HAVE GONE!" The captain would nod, Zen would warp to Sukio in a flash, "Ah there we are…" He would brush off the dust of cracking his neck grinning. "Well one week do to the teleportation won't have changed much so let's see how everything is going…"

Fireclan was empty for all but five wolves, an old wolf who was untrusted at the moment, his name Walter, a young child name Kota, Blossom, Orb, and Iceheart, Four other wolves there as well, Walter would stand there explaining to them that he was the pups Mentor and Master training the pup to fight.

"That pup has become my apprentice i don't know if you have a problem with that or you are all idiotic…", The wolves would grumble and scoff at his remark, The pup would be excited even though he understood very little about there conflict, the older wolf did not like the younger wolves same way around.

The female Orb would smirk and uses her "Charm" to try and get him to in a way come under her "Spell." But it didn't work but to be nice he would "Fall" For it and entertain the young female padding over to her, She would go to slam him to the ground when in a heartbeat her body became tangled up and held in place, small invisible unseen wires wrapped her up.

She would growl and snarl trying to break out but the more she moved the more the wires cut into her, He would soon let her go seeing that his apprentice was not so happy and was more scared about what was going on.

Walter would retract the wires padding back to his apprentice talking to him, but a dark chill would run up the old wolves spine, and it meant nothing but the worst was coming, "I...it can't be…..n..no he couldn't have...is… is he really here…" Kota would tilt his head "Who Master?", "A wolf.. No… a demon… no… a nightmare! A creature that is death itself! Who slaughters all in his path! He commits any crime and cares not on how it affects others! You have to beware him beware the wolf with red eyes and black fur!"

Orb would tilt her head a bit, Walter out of pure fear would run off not looking back, he would look everywhere, Orb and the others would follow wondering what was wrong why he was acting like this, but as soon as they caught up Walter was cut in half his blood and guts littered the floor, Kota's eyes would widen "WALTER!" He would run up to his mentor nudging his head seeing if he would move.

Orb would grit her teeth she started to care about Walter seeing how he protected the small pup, but it was pointless he was gone, and as they grieved a chilling voice echoed, "You are all such idiots…. This will be very very entertaining,", Kota would hug Iceheart the two being mates of course, he would hug Kota back licking his ear, Kota would then snarl "ILL KILL YOU I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The voice would laugh and howl in the wind, Kota and the others seeing that yelling was pointless and there was nothing they could do they go to there respective dens to sleep.

Kota would cry in his sleep, until he felt that cold presence… he could hear the low menacing breath, his eyes would slowly look up widening, and right in front of him stood the Bird of Hermes, the master of Death and suffering, Zen….. what were they going to be able to do now….

Meanwhile, Kate and Humphrey would be facing the biggest challenge possible together they would try and fight Endo to gain back there freedom, but are they strong enough that is the question, as of now the situation doesn't look good on one side a forty foot wolf, on the other Death itself in the form a wolf, dark days are coming and they are coming fast.

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn of the Wolves A&O

Chapter Five: A war to last a lifetime

[Third Person P.O.V]

Kota's eyes would widen his breathing would sharpen with fear, Zen would smirk leaning down "Well well well if it isn't the "I'm going to fucking kill you." Child." He would snicker his laughter deadly, emotionless, and cruel, Kota would shakingly try and back up, In a flash Zen would grab him throwing him out of the den across the ground, Kota would whimper and yelp while rolling getting the attention of the others, Kota's mate Iceheart would growl running at Zen, but with a simple snap of the paw Iceheart was chucked back at high speed slamming into the walling of the camp.

Orb, Blossom, and Kota would shakingly stand up growling and snarling, Kota though was whimpering and staying low not wanting anything to do with this confrontation, he was obeying what Walter had told him which was to stay away and never try and fight him.

Iceheart, Orb and Blossom would charge at him yelling their battle cry, but in this case it was a god vs mortals, Zen would snicker as he spins around and uses Orb as a weapon hitting Iceheart and Blossom with her body.

He would howl and laugh before running off he just wanted to make sure his fear was put into its rightful place deep deep inside their minds.

[Humphrey's P.O.V]

"Endo! Please let us go! This isn't like you why are you doing this!" He would look me in the eyes before slamming us both down, He would only growl and snarl his claws tightening on the both of us, his grip ever so crushing our bones, but as i looked to the sky a ghost would seem to sit by me a gentle smile on his face, "Humphrey… from now on… your name shall be further known as Lyrex."

I would shakingly nod before in a flash i was teleported away from Endo and Kate, i had no idea what was going to happen i don't know what was going on i was clueless, but wait Lyrex he was… he was on Furai, but wait is he dead? No no he can't be dead that wouldn't mean i all of a sudden get his name… I would growl pacing why was i given someone else's name it didn't make sense… until i felt a piece of me missing like i have for years now a hole in my heart that i didn't know if i could fill, the last time i felt whole i was with Lyrex, i mean i remember being told i was special but, could me and him be the same wolf?!

I had to lay down to calm my head, my brain was hurting so much right now i could not concentrate, I just i had to figure it out later as i ran back to find Endo to save Kate.

But when i got back…. No…. NO!

[Third Person P.O.V]

Humphrey's eyes would widen, Kate was lying there mangled destroyed corpse barely anything left but a sloppy mess from Endo's small snack, Humphrey's eyes would fill with tears he would give himself up now he didn't feel that living was worth it so as he cried, He soon became one again with Lyrex, but the problem was, Lyrex took immediate control, Humphrey slowly became no more, Meanwhile back in the woods, Iceheart trying to be brave for his mate would walk around the woods to try and hunt down Zen, Little did he know he was the wolf with a target on his back. 

He would lean down to drink some water when Zen in a flash grabs his hind legs and snaps them like twigs, Iceheart would go to cry out in pain but Zen had already tied his muzzle shut. "Hmmm you are the mate of that little pup aren't you." Iceheart would look fear in his eyes as Zen was sitting behind him "Just nod yes or no i mean i know you can't talk and everything but i can understand if you nod." Iceheart wouldn't answer another bad move, Zen could tell from the silence it was true.

"Well hopefully he won't mind if i let loose inside of you now would he?" His sickening grin would run an army of cold chills up Icehearts back, even with him being used to the cold the demonic smile made him look like a pup in front of a grizzly.

 **[WARNING: Explicit Content, Rape Warning if these types of situations make yourself uncomfortable and or sickened, please skip this part please.]**

Zen would snicker looking at his wonderful prize padding up behind Iceheart looking his body over, "Well i am not a critic but i guess i get what i get, besides you do look rather tasty." Icehearts eyes would widen as he tried to wiggle free, but as he tried Zen would tied his broken hind legs down along with his fore arms. "There we are." The demon would smirk as he mounted Iceheart right then and there, Iceheart would whimper but it was muffled.

Zen's wolfhood was now fully erect as he slams right into iceheart pushing all the way through, Iceheart's eyes would water he would try and scream in pain, Zen would waste no time with his victim slamming into him hard, fast and painful, Iceheart's mind and soul would shatter he would feel that he had fully betrayed Kota, he felt horrible and now the wolf that they were told to run from was raping him claiming him as his own and there was nothing no one could do about it.

Zen would moan in Icehearts ear, the thrusting of the demon would pick up icehearts body would rock underneath the much bigger wolves body, Zen would grin looking down "Damn you are so fucking tight! I feel so bad for Kota! He won't be able to enjoy this tight ass like i am!" He would grunt as he thrusted harder forcing his massive knot inside of the iceclan warrior, Iceheart would break become blank he wouldn't try to resist there was no point he was going to be Zens and there was nothing that could be said or done.

"F..fuck! I'm getting close! Well who cares if you get a warning you have no say in it in the first place!" Zen would smirk joking, the demon was no were close to being finished with his victim who would sinfully release his load of seed all over the snow, Icehearts eyes would widen again, he now felt like nothing but a dirty backstabbing traitor to Kota's innocent heart.

Zen would flip Iceheart upside down onto his back, this just allowed the demon to push his massive cock deeper into the omega as Zen liked to call him, He would smirk his red eyes sucking the light out of Icehearts world as he continued to violently thrust and slam into the pup's body, Iceheart might not look it but he is just a pup compared to wolves like Zen, "Oh here it comes you better get ready kid i'm going to enter you into adulthood!" Zen would proudly bite into Icehearts neck letting some blood leak out as he continued to slam now with more strength behind it then speed.

A massive load of seed would fill Zen's pulsing shaft as he would soon release hard into Icehearts now virginless body, Iceheart would cry out he would wiggle hating and not wanting the feeling of Zen being in him any longer. "Just give me a minute or two and we can get started again." Zen would snicker, until he heard a growl behind him Blossom had smelled what was going on and went to investigate, "Well well well looks like i am going to be claiming someone else?" Blossom would soon catch on her eyes widening at the scene as Zen pulled his semen covered shaft out of Icehearts body, She would immediately scramble back her tail in between her legs, he would smirk turning but as soon as he did he heard and was alerted to Kota's presence.

"Damn well some other time than." Zen would bolt off as Kota would growl arriving at the scene along with Orb, Kota's heart would shatter seeing Zen's seed slowly drip out of his mates body, he would cry lightly collapsing to his knees, Orb would be without words but slowly she would growl becoming angrier and angrier, she would bolt off to fight Zen alone.

 **Explicit content over.**

Orb would snarl as she bolts tackling Zen over who was of course celebrating his little achievement, he would slide laughing as he spin kicks Orb off of him slamming her into the nearest tree, He would grab a branch impaling her through the stomach, Blood would rush out of her muzzle and onto the branch "And here i thought i was going to claim you next…" He would spin kick her in the muzzle sending her sliding along the ground.

She would cough blood up huffing and puffing as she whimpered lightly in pain holding the wound on her stomach now, "D...Damn...W...Walter… Please… you have to help me… help me beat him.." Zen would snicker laughing to the wind "That old fuck can't help you, so please let me make your death nice quick and painless." That was a lie he was going to make it Long, Painful, and torturing, Orb would growl not falling for the lie, but then orb would grin thinking she had the ticket to beat him.

She would aim her paw at him trying to use her emotional manipulation to try and get him to either be calm or scared, but as the demons eyes looked into hers she would realize it wasn't working and that was a deadly mistake, she would quickly throw shadows at him, he would aim his paw at her a telekinetic blast sending the shadows flying, Orb would shake the fear entering her eyes and her body, "D...Damn it…" Zen would smirk as he slams his paw into her side, a loud sickening snap emitting as he broke multiple ribs.

She would yelp loudly slamming into another tree, Kota and Blossom would arrive, do to there quick response he would have to quickly kill Orb now, He would bolt at her ripping her throat open, he would spin as the blood covered his back as he impales her through the heart gripping the vital organ ripping it from her body and running off.

Kota would break more now, another one of his friends dead by the paws of a such a monster, he didn't know what he could do or how he could fix it, his mind was being driven insane and he had to way to know how to help anyone.

Blossom would shakingly look down as she now vowed to protect Kota for Iceheart who was recovering slowly in the medics den, The mind of both iceheart and Kota shattering and breaking to never return to their original selves it was almost impossible a miracle if that.

Zen would roll his shoulders, "Well… i had my fun… and it seems the two brats are dead… i will just let Endo soften them up and i will handle the rest." He would snap his fingers twice, Endo's eyes would light up his target was now locked on total extermination of the wolves, A loud roar would emit from Endo all hell was going to break loose.

[Back on Furai Still Third Person]

Lyrex would look around his normal self coming back surprisingly for that matter, Soon the mysterious black female would slowly nuzzle Lyrex's side, The male demon's fur would raise up he would shudder a bit at the sudden contact "Hello." She would smile her head tilted a bit, "How are you?" He would roll his eyes "I'm fine…" But he had to smile it was nice that he saw her again, "Hey remember that thing you used to fight me with." he would nod "Telekinesis…" SHe would blush a bit never really asking for help "Could you teach me?"

He would chuckle "If you are willing then sure why not i can teach you what i know Frauline." He would smile again, Her mood would in a flash change as she growls at Aether wolves who decided to try and strut there stuff near the two demons, Lyrex would show his power as he throws his paw at them a telekinetic blast sending them sky high.

Her eyes would widen "Wow… i really want to learn that now." He would smirk as he starts to train her in the ways of Telekinesis, he would teach her the basics and shows her the consequence of over using it.

His nose and eyes would start to bleed having an aneurysm his body would shake violently as he put his paw up to his nose, "So...so...so you see why you never over use something like this, Telekinesis is strong very very strong, but when you overuse it… it can cause mental effects that damage your brain." She would shakingly nod mostly fearing for him he was bleeding a lot worse than he realized, "Lyrex your nose hasn't stopped bleeding!" she would start to lick the blood away, He would purr slightly at the licks as he nuzzles her chest.

"I'm fine i'm fine!" he would chuckle gently pushing her away, "No need to drink my blood Fallen." She would whimper lightly "You better be alright…" he would chuckle "I am lets just get some rest… my head is hurting now." She would chuckle as she helps him to a den, He would lay down, Fallen would lay down against him, his tail would curl around her as he slowly fell asleep, Fallen on the other hand would stay up to keep watch.

Soon the night would fall, On Sukio, Endo would still be attacking, killing, raging, anyone in his way either had to run, or was slaughtered, In Furai, the Demon Alliance was still on the offensive thanks to their leader The Megalomaniac, it was all but to easy and it seemed little to no wolf could ever combat and stop him from continuing his advance.

Even Demons had to sleep so for once the night was calm, silent, the stars were up the moon was out, but in the minds of everyone, this was just a war in the making and how knows how many lives will be taken. Zen would snicker before he slept in a pool of blood from a slaughtered pup who stranded off to far "This will be most fun, most fun indeed." He would snicker falling asleep.

[The next Day, Furai.]

Lyrex would stretching Yawning and cracking his joints as he looks around "Fallen?" She wasn't in the den, "Hm… i guess she went off or something." He would be a bit saddened by this until he heard something drop, "Fallen?" He would pad outside looking around, She was practicing her telekinesis on rocks lifting them up and dropping them down.

"I see someone is eager to learn more now aren't you?" She would huff and puff dropping a rock "Yes yes very much so… i want to get stronger…" Of course for her own hidden reasons she wanted to learn to be more powerful. He would smile warmly he liked the fact she wanted to learn, "Alright well time to learn the next step." He would pull his arm back his paw outwards "Concentrate the energy into your paw… think of it as a gathering ball of power then." He would throw his arm forward a telekinetic blast sending the water parting in opposite ways.

Fallen would slowly pull her arm back to do the same, she would take slow breaths in and out, she would then throw her arm forward but an immediate blast back would happen sending Falling flying back, Lyrex would quickly spin catching her "Easy there!, What happened there Fallen?" She would huff on the ground "I think i'm just tired is all let me try again!" She would go to do it again, but he would stop her quickly "Remember Fallen this is a mental power if your mind is weak accidents will happen, go inside and get some rest i will keep watch." She would grumble a bit "Fine…" She would pad into the den laying down, because of her using telekinesis so much she would fall asleep rather quickly, Lyrex would keep watch scanning all around making sure that Fallen was in no form of danger.

He would think it was all safe until an Aether would jump down in front of him, he claimed to be "The Alpha of the Aethers." Lyrex would growl engaging the Aether right off the bat striking at him with all his power, the Aether would stumble back on the defensive not able to get a good hit on the much faster demon, "Get out of here Aether!" The wolf would limp a bit growling "You demon trash!" There would then be a feminine yell from behind them as Fallen launched a telekinetic blast at the Aether sending him flying through trees.

Lyrex's Jaw would drop seeing the trees that got cut down "Good Job Frauline." She would blush heavily at the new nickname "Thanks Lyrex…." She would turn her head so he didn't see, "Well.. what would you like to do?" She would shrug before her breath slowly became cold, she would all of a sudden bolt off running at high speed, out of Lyrex's sight in a flash.

She would grit her teeth her own demonic pest was starting to arise it was her father. "I can't let him get dragged into this i have to handle my Father on my own…" Lyrex would be right behind her "Alone? Why would you think something as silly as that?" She would sigh "I just… i don't want you being involved with this i don't want you getting hurt… his is stronger than you think…"

Lyrex would chuckle before laughing "Your old man is nothing and i mean NOTHING compared to my Brother…", She would tilt her head "And who might your Brother be?" He would smirk "Zen." She would shrug "Uhh alright." He would be a bit befuddled "You don't know who Zen is?" She would shake her head, in a way that made him relieved usually Zen doesn't go for those who don't know who he is because if they know who he is there is extra level of fear.

"Well there is nothing to worry about right?" He would smile at her but her worry would over shadow his kind smile, "He is something to worry about Lyrex… he is not a good person… i hope you realize this.." Lyrex would chuckle "Neither is Zen… Neither is Zen…" She would sigh but shakes it off "Come on let's just have some fun! TAG!" She would tag Lyrex running off she was a Mortal her speed outmatched his Immortal flying, his wings would flap as he takes off to the sky.

She would be literally miles ahead as he flies behind her fast but not really fast. He would continue to fly behind her, she would seem to have vanished, his eyes would widen "Where did you go…" She would be using the shadows to hide using her most powerful ability to trick the immortal Demon.

He would land this time taking the look around on the ground, she would in a heartbeat jump from the shadow tackling him over and playfully biting his neck, He would chuckle as he rolls to get her off, he would smirk "Nice try Frauline but you have to do better to get me like that." She would smirk as an army of Shadow wolves would appear around her, She would disappear in the massive collection of shadows running around and giggling the entire time. He would grin as he calms his mind, he would put his paw up he could hear her mindwaves through the shadows with his telekinesis, he would grin firing a blast of air right at her causing her to slide the shadows vanishing.

"Hey! No fair!" she would pout a bit not liking the fact well to her of course he cheated, "You wouldn't have found me without the use of your powers…" Lyrex would grin "Challenge accepted." She would do it again running around, he would do the same thing without her powers waiting for his opening and waiting for her to reveal herself some way, but this time she would get him off guard, she would make a twig snap at one end and jumps from the opposite jumping onto his back.

She would bite and playfully tug at his ear, he would huff "You are very playful.." She would growl immediately getting defensive "Say that again and you won't have any testacles!" She would snap at him, he would narrow his eyes, now this was a serious fight he hated being threatened and she crossed the line by attacking his wolfhood, "Is that a challenge?" She would growl pushing him slightly.

He would snarl his claws digging into the ground as he bolts striking at her, She would duck slamming her paw into his chest sending him skidding back, he would run around her in a circle using his wings to kick up dust, she would snarl using her telekinesis to get the dust out of the way but as soon as she did, he would cut her side with his wing, the wing as sharp as a fresh knife right out of the package.

She would whine slightly but didn't show it as she would jolt back, he would snarl as he swings his arm to the side forming a scythe blade that reached down his forearm "You will regret threatening me you bitch…" She would growl "At Least i'm not a player!" The two would continue to clash hard at each other, He would swing his scythe blade, she would use her shadows to make weapons to block his strikes, they would both stumble back whimpering in wounds but they refused to surrender, they would both pull their paws back and at the same time fires a telekinetic blast into one another, the both of them getting scent flying back skidding along the ground.

The two would soon look at each other standing up, they would stumble back and forth the two would go to move but collapse tired, Lyrex would look into her eyes before he started to laugh, She would growl at his laughing as she scoffs but when she jolted her body a wave of pain caused her to whine lightly "Don't move Frauline… let me take you to the healers." She would scoff "I don't need your damn help!" He would sigh "If you say so…" She would whine lightly "Wait! Please don't go…." He would turn looking at her "I.. i'm sorry yes i would like your help."

He would smile lightly as he helps her up, He would let her lean on him as they both head to a healers den to get patched up and of course explain why they got injured in the first place.

[Sukio, Sunrise.]

Zen would yawn waking up smelling the dead that littered around "Mmmm Endo must be hard at work! I should go congratulate the big guy." Zen would walk off looking around before he would pick up a familiar scent "Mmm looks like i found my little Fuck toy, i should go visit him again maybe put another round in his body who knows. Actually yes i do!" he would chuckle and snicker as he heads to Iceclan.

He would snicker jumping down with a thud, Kota hear him first running out in front of him, his eyes would widen he would immediately snarl and thrash his teeth angry seeing Zen again after what happened, He would growl bolting at Zen just to get hit back. "Kid just calm yourself i'm not here for you i'm here to have more fun with that Iceheart character…", Kota would growl lowly "Don't touch him!" Zen would laugh "Oh?! And you are going to stop me?!" Kota's ears would flatten a bit Walter taught him how to fight but he didn't know if he could take on someone like Zen.

Kota would look at Zen lowering himself a bit "Please don't hurt Ice… let's… let's make a deal!" Zen would narrow his eyes "A...A Deal?" Kota would nod "I will be your slave for eternity if you promise to not hurt Ice!" Zen would pace back and forth thinking "You for eternity or everyone for a day before i kill you all…" He would think in his head weighing the two choices "One male forever…. Everyone for a day… Damn this is a very very interesting deal you have… i'm also shocked that you are giving yourself up like that…" Kota would grit his teeth he didn't know why he was giving himself up like that either, but he could feel that it was what Walter would have told him to do.

"Zen it's either choice A or B…" Zen would finally pick "I want you for eternity…" Kota would nod "Then well… it's a done deal you can't hurt Ice in return now." Zen would smile lightly he would take Kota's paw shaking it, "Alright Deal but i will still destroy the world…" Kota would grin "Ha! You can't destroy the world because that means you would be killing Ice in return!" Zen would grin wider "You are so gullible… trusting a Demon like that." He would snicker as he would break Kota's paw, "Now where is he i will start with him and move on." Kota would growl lowly "You said you wouldn't do that! You made a Deal!" Zen would laugh harder "Sorry but Demons don't keep deals… you idiotic brat…"

Kota would snarl charging at Zen attacking him, Zen would turn back pawing Kota in the Jaw sending the pup back, Kota would get up charging again, Zen would spin kick him in the side now breaking a rib or two, Kota would grit his teeth trying to stand up but his legs were weak now, he would shakingly go to follow Zen form getting to Ice when a massive wolf would slam its paw into Kota it was Endo.

Kota would yelp loudly "What the fuck is that?!" he would try and move away from the huge wolf, Zen would grin throwing Ice out "Alright who is first…" Ice would try and fight them off trying to protect Kota, But a voice would then sound in Kota's head it was Walter "Kota….. Yell… Yell out for that creature its name is Endogeny… scream it out… yell it Kota!" Kota would whimper his insides feeling like a massive bruise "I… i can't…" Ice would through being choked by Zen call out to Kota "Y...You have to! Please love!" Kota would weakly say "Endogeny…" Walter would shake his head "Louder Kota!" Ice would try and force Zen off "LOUDER! PLEASE!"

Kota would then get a huge rush of energy as he screams out "ENDOGENY!" The huge creatures eyes would turn to Zen immediately, the massive wolf would slap him with his paw sending Zen into a wall before cutting his body in pieces with its gigantic claws.

Ice would laugh a bit before passing out Kota not to far behind him, Endo would curl around the both of them to protect them, its loyalty now with them… for now.

Chapter End.


End file.
